1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detecting apparatuses, and particularly to a detecting apparatus which can detect whether a fan in a computer room is working normally.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, an airflow meter or an airflow switch is employed for detecting airflow from a fan. Electronic airflow meters have a high sensitivity but are expensive and inconvenient to use. Airflow switches have a relatively low price, but are less sensitive.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a detecting apparatus with a relative low price and high sensitivity.